His Style of Diplomacy
by Psalm 136
Summary: Ladon comes to Atlantis once more with news of another threat, but when he leaves, Elizabeth doesn't understand why she actually misses him. Weiradim Elizabeth/Ladon


**Title: His Style of Diplomacy**

**Author: Psalm 136**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Genre: Romance, drama.**

**Summary: Ladon comes to Atlantis once more with news of another threat, but when he leaves, Elizabeth doesn't understand why she actually misses him. Weiradim Elizabeth/Ladon**

**Disclaimer: SGA belongs to TPTB.**

**Author's Notes: I love Sparky, but every time Elizabeth and Ladon are on screen together… I can't help it.**

Elizabeth Weir walked into the conference, her cheeks visibly flushed. "I'm sorry for the delay, Mr. Radim. It couldn't have been avoided." She offered the Genii leader a polite smile, one that he returned, his dark green eyes examining her in a way she had come to expect from other politicians. She had already done her once-over of her opponent, and was embarrassed when she admitted to herself that she, once again, found him attractive.

She ignored those thoughts and sat down across from him, though, with the new table that had been brought in after a fight amongst a few tired, hungry and pissed off marines, she was still quite close to him.

"I do not mind, Dr. Weir, though," Was that a flirtatious tone she heard? "I have to admit, a few of your staff were less than courteous."

She smiled apologetically. "Yes, well… they still do not trust you, and I find it hard to, myself." There was no point in lying to him. He'd know if she was, and it was refreshing to know someone wasn't going to put up with any political crap. Their interactions were brief and to the point. "With our track record…" She trailed off with a small shrug.

"Yes." He let out a sigh, and then met her eyes. The room was suddenly far too warm for her tastes. He had the ability to look at her and make her feel as though he knew that he created such fiery sensations deep in her stomach. "However, with my reason for coming, I hope we can take more steps in trusting each other."

Elizabeth nodded and settled her elbows on the table. "Tell me, Ladon, why are you here?"

An amused look flashed over his face, but he retreated into his calm mask. "It has recently come to my attention that one of Kolya's closest friends, a man called Partnem, has taken it upon himself to finish his friend's work. He has been undermining my authority for months now, but I have reason to believe that, now, he has set his eyes on Atlantis." He paused, and broke his gaze. "I thought it best to warn you, even though I have little evidence to show my statements are true."

Weir studied Ladon, and while she hadn't spent enough time with him to learn his smallest mannerisms, there was something in his slumped shoulders and the exhausted bags underneath his eyes that told her there was a real problem on his homeworld, and it could very easily threaten everything he cared about.

Ladon Radim was a man who was very hard to understand. He was difficult to read. She couldn't tell what his intentions were, or who's side he was on. She still couldn't trust him, but she could at least believe him on this one.

"Thank you." She finally decided to speak. "Do you know where his base of operations are?"

Ladon looked up sharply and nodded. "Yes, here." He opened up the folder he had brought with him. He took out one piece of paper and handed it to her. "Those are three worlds I know he has visited in the last two weeks, doing business with various traders and generally making mischief. The fourth one on the list is his confirmed location. I have had men in his ranks for two years." He explained, and Elizabeth saw something in his green eyes she hadn't seen before. He looked as though he was begging for help, as though he was about to lose control and he needed someone to back him up.

"Thank you, Ladon." Elizabeth said as she stood up. "We'll send a team to each of these places and do what we can. If we find anything else, we'll contact you."

Ladon smiled, though the weariness in his eyes offset the joy in the gesture. "I look forward to seeing you once more, Dr. Weir." He said as he too stood up. "Though, I hope sometime it may be under less tense circumstances." He moved around the table to stand directly in front of her. "I also hope that my actions in this situation have helped you to trust me once more, even in a small way. I wish for this alliance to succeed."

Elizabeth met his eyes, and there was a fire smoldering in their depths, and she suddenly forgot both what he had said, what she had been meaning to say, and why he was even in Atlantis. She was caught in his gaze, and she didn't want to break that force. She was drawn to him in an inexplicable way, a way she didn't understand, but a way she thoroughly enjoyed. Her hands moved up from her sides to touch his, and one of his pale hands reached up to hold her cheek.

"This isn't right." He murmured. So she wasn't the only one to feel so… unprofessional. "This is rash and far too sudden."

"I know." She agreed, but her eyes had fallen shut. She didn't open them and she didn't move.

Ladon looked down at her, and he took a small step forward, standing so close he could feel her gentle breath against his neck. He threaded his fingers through her curls, finding them as soft as he had imagined them, and lowered his lips to hers. She didn't resist. In fact, she returned the kiss as gently as he was administering it.

"Thank you." He breathed against her lips when he finally did pull away.

Elizabeth opened her eyes to look at him. "This changes nothing."

"I know." The smile he offered her was more authentic than it had been moments before.

Together, they left the conference room, and she walked him down to the ready Stargate. "We'll be in touch." She told him as he walked towards the wormhole.

Ladon turned and regarded her. He smiled once more at her. "I hope so."

With that, he was gone, and Elizabeth, knowing full well that the kiss had meant nothing, felt a gentle sense of loss. He was just another politician she would deal with in her lifetime, another leader of another world in the Pegasus galaxy, but he was different.

John Sheppard came up behind her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Still don't trust him?" He asked.

"No, not at all." She wasn't lying.


End file.
